Esta NO es otra ridícula historia de amor
by morphineMalfoyBlack
Summary: El no es una buena persona, el no tiene buenas intenciones, el no ama a nadie. Hasta que ella llega a su vida y le enseña a sonreír de nuevo. AU
1. Chapter 1

Esta NO es otra ridícula historia de amor.

Él sabía lo que decían de él, lo que murmuraban cuando lo veían, lo que todos hablaban a su espalda, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que eso a él no le importaba, todo lo contrario, le hacía sonreí, si la gente hablaba era porque estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Nació en Londres hace ya 27 años, sus padres Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, una de las familias más adineradas y temidas de todo el país, de niño fue criado para ser un hombre exitoso y así había sido sin importar lo que esto le hubiera costado. El mal justifica los miedos ¿no? A lo largo de su vida solo tuvo un inconveniente un desliz como a él le gustaba llamarlo, Antes de cumplir los 20 años, la conoció, era una chica hermosa, hija de una buena familia, pronto se llevaron muy bien, era inteligente, culta y hermosa ¿Qué más podía pedir? Al cumplir los veinte años la hizo su esposa, su matrimonio era pleno, por un momento él pensó que su vida era perfecta, cuando cumplieron tres años de casados. Ella le dio la noticia más grande del mundo, estaba embarazada iban a ser padres, su felicidad estaba completa, era un hombre feliz, por primera vez en su vida lo era, poco después de que su amada esposa cumpliera los seis meses de gestación, las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal, al parecer, ella había adquirido un tipo de cáncer que estaba acabando con su vida lentamente, Draco Malfoy, se volvió un hombre preocupado, asustado de lo que podía pasar, su vida se estaba acabando delante de sus ojos, su amada Astoria estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer nada, porque si lo hacían, si ella se sometía a alguna radiación acabarían con la vida se su bebe, el Doctor les había dado una esperanza a la cual aferrarse, dejarían que el embarazo llegara a los 7 meses, donde las probabilidades de vivir del bebe eran mayores, le practicarían una cesaría a Astoria y pondrían al pequeño en una incubadora para que terminara su proceso de desarrollo y Astoria seria sometida a radiaciones de cuerpo completo y a otros procesos químicos para erradicar el cáncer, pero cuando las cosas parecían que no podían empeorar todo cambio, jamás podrá olvidar la sensación que tuvo al entrar a su casa y mirar a su esposa al pie de las escaleras, inconsciente, después de eso las cosas pasaron muy rápido, una habitación de hospital, doctores por todos lados, un reloj que no se detenía, después de lo que parecieron años, un doctor salió para informarle que la bebe estaba bien. Había tenido una hija, pero que su esposa no había sobrevivido, la sonrisa de Draco se borró de su rostro y su mirada se congelo, no quiso ver a su hija, no quiso saber nada del mundo.

Tres años después

Miraba por la ventana, hacía tres años que se había marchado de ese lugar para nunca volver, pero la repentina muerte de tu padre, lo obligaron a tomar las riendas de las empresas y proyectos de la familia, giro un poco su rostro para mirar a su hija dormir plácidamente en su pequeña silla, el viaje la había dejado muerta, Amelie Malfoy, era sin duda la niña perfecta, su cabellito rubio que caía hasta su espalda en finos rizos que rebotaban cada vez que ella se movía, sus ojitos color gris igual que los de su padre, su piel blanca como la nieve, ligeramente sonrosada por el calor, pero lo que Draco mas amaba de su pequeña era esa sonrisita con hoyuelos que se formaba cada vez que la niña reía, a pesar de que Draco amara mucho a su hija, no podía permanecer en la misma habitación donde estuviera la niña, más de 10 minutos, porque el dolor, la ira y el enojo salían a flote, y él sabía que su hija no tenía la culpa de nada solo que aún no podía superar la muerte de su amada mujer, llegaron a la casa, su vieja casa, donde había vivido los años más felices de su vida, bajo del auto y dejo que el mayordomo sacara a la pequeña del auto, entraron a la casa y él fue a su estudio y estuvo trabajando un par de horas cuando su mejor amigo entro a la habitación

Draco.- dijo a modo de saludo el chico, Draco no despego la vista de sus documentos.- Ya encontré a la chica que puede cuidar a Amelie, es amiga de Luna, es más de lo que te puedes imaginar.- comentaba mientras tomaba asiento.

¿Cómo se llama la chica? – pregunto alzando la vista. - si es la mejor amiga de tu prometida, no creo que este muy cuerda que digamos. - soltó como quien no quiere la cosa y Teo dejo escapar una carcajada-

Estas un poco equivocado en eso, se llama Hermione Granger, y bueno es la primera en su clase, es muy inteligente de verdad que lo es, es joven tiene 23 años y a trabajado como niñera, necesita el dinero, hace unos meses sus padres murieron en un accidente y se a quedado sola. - explico con un poco de pesar, la chica le daba pena. - está dispuesta venir a vivir aquí y cuidar a la niña las 24 horas del dia, los siete días de la semana

Está bien, arregla una cita con ella para mañana a las 9.- dijo sin más y regreso la vista sus papeles, después de unos minutos escucho la puerta cerrarse, y los pasos alejándose, sabía que Teo iría a ver a su pequeña ahijada antes de marcharse, toco la pantalla de su computadora y esta se encendió, tecleo el nombre de la chica y lo primero que pudo ver fue la noticia del accidente de sus padres, al parecer eran gente acomodada y de buena reputación, siguió investigando y encontró una foto de hacia unos días, la chica era novia de Harry James Potter, uno de sus principales rivales.- asi que Potter, no es capaz de ayudar a su novia económicamente, que tristeza.- dijo para si mismo, miro a la castaña y sonrió como un lobo antes de devorar su presa.- no sabes en donde te acabas de meter, pequeña gatita

 **Si les gusta lo continuo, si no se queda como esta**


	2. 1- Me gusta ver llover 12

Cap1. Me gusta ver la lluvia caer.

El día había iniciado, frio y con lluvia, nada extraño en Londres. Después de tomar un pequeño desayuno con su hija se dispuso a ir a su oficina a trabajar, pero al pasar junto a la pequeña, esta alzo los brazos en busca de su padre.

Papi- dijo la niña con una voz dulce, alzando sus ojitos hacia su progenitor. - pueyo id contigo – pidió casi como una súplica, Draco soltó un suspiro y bajo a la niña de su silla para ponerla en el suelo, la pequeña Amelie alzo sus finitos brazos, hacia el rubio-

No, Amelie. Ya tienes 3 años, eres capaz de caminar, si quieres ir conmigo tienes que caminar- soltó apenas mirando a la niña y paso por su lado, comenzando a caminar, la niña corrió y tomo la mano de su padre para caminar a su lado, el calor de la mano de la pequeña le causo un estremecimiento, pero el no hizo ningún comentario, al entrar a la oficina soltó la mano de la pequeña y camino hasta su escritorio, donde encendió su computadora y se dispuso a iniciar su trabajo pero una pequeña mirada impedía que se concentrara.- ¿Qué pasa Amelie?

Nasha – dijo la niña mirando con atención a su padre. - peyo ya me abuyi – dijo mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes. - fuega conmigo – demando como toda una Malfoy. Antes de su rubio padre pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y ambos giraron la cabeza para ver quién era. - Tiiiiiiiooooooooo Theooooooooooooo – grito y corrió la pequeña hacia su "tio" quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la hizo girar en el aire haciendo que la pequeña riera y chillara de alegría, haciendo que su padre sonriera un poco, aunque si le preguntan el dirá que esto no es verdad.

Theodore Nott entro a la habitación con su casi 1.90 y sus 75 kilos, podría ser un jugador de futbol americano, o un luchador de artes marciales mixtas, pero no. Theo era el dueño de una de las empresas de telecomunicaciones más famosas de todo gran Bretaña y estaba prometido con una Luna Lovegood, una pequeña chica de 23 años, 1.60 y cabellera rubia como el oro y ojos azules como el anochecer, Luna no era mala, claro que no, era todo lo contrario, buena, dulce, amable, pero estaba un poco loca, sus padres eran científicos y Luna creía en cosas increíbles para el resto de la sociedad, asi que cuando ambos entraron a la habitación, Draco suspiro trágicamente, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Theo.

Pasa Hermione – dijo la pequeña Luna, tirando del brazo a una joven un poco más alta que ella, Draco la miro con atención, estudiándola por completo, era de estatura promedio, quizá 1.65, de complexión delgada, no de esas chicas delgadas que son literalmente una tabla de surf, no, ella tenía piernas llenas y largas, una cadera grade, no exageradamente grande pero sí lo era, más sin en cambio su cintura era pequeña y fina, su vientre no era plano sus pechos no eran grandes, pero Draco aposto a que cabían en su mano sin problemas, su cabello era castaño, no, castaño no, era color caramelo, si, si exactamente, caramelo, su piel era blanca con algunas pecas esparcidas por algunos lugares de su rostros, pero sus ojos, esos benditos ojos cafés, que parecían saberlo todo. De pronto la habitación dejo de ser gris, era de un color brillante y luminoso, de pronto Draco dejo de tener frio.

¿así que usted, es la señorita Granger? – dijo caminando al encuentro de la castaña y extendiendo su mano para tomar la pequeña y delicada mano de la joven y dejar un beso sobre sus nudillos- pasa toma asiento ¿Desean beber algo? - dijo guiando a Hermione a uno de los sillones que estaban en la pequeña sala de su oficina, Teo emitió un sonido que pudo ser confundido con una tos, pero Draco sabía que significaba aquel ruido de moelestia, así que se giró y se acercó a la prometida de su amigo – Luna, querida tanto tiempo sin vernos, te traje algunos presentes de nuestro viaje por el mundo- comento mientras guiaba a la joven rubia a el otro sofá. - ¿qué pasa Teo, te vas a quedar de estatua o te vas a unir a la fiesta? – murmuro mientras se sentaba en un sillón que daba frente a la castaña, tomo de la mesita que se encontraba a su izquierda una pequeña campana y la hizo sonar tres veces.

Draco, ella es la señorita Granger, mi mejor amiga y numero uno de la clase en la universidad –explico una orgullosa Luna, ante una ya sonrojada Hermione- quizá conociste a sus padres, los Doctores Hennric Granger y su esposa Anne Abreu, lamentablemente sufrieron un accidente hace unos meses y después de eso las cosas

Luna por favor – suplico la voz de la joven castaña- estoy segura de que el señor Malfoy no desea saber lo trágica que es mi vida – dijo entre apenada y avergonzada, mirando de solo sayo al rubio. - disculpe a mi amiga, es muy apasionada, Teo me comento que usted necesita quien cuide a su pequeña, bueno por motivos trágicos, tuve que dejar la universidad y he estado trabajando para poder juntar el dinero necesario para matricularme de nuevo. - explico con voz calmada-

Bueno antes que nada señorita Granger, lamento machismo su perdida y los problemas trágicos que esta le han ocasionado, como bien le informo Teo, busco a alguien que cuide a mi hija, Amelie, tiene 3 años y ha recibido una excelente educación, pero como usted sabrá aún es muy pequeña para que entre a alguna academia a seguir preparándose, por eso necesito alguien que cumpla las funciones de docente y nana – explico con ese tono tan habitual en el y le dedico una pequeña pero torcida sonrisa-

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una joven pelirroja de unos 18 años, empujaba un carrito y portaba un recato uniforme negro- señor Malfoy, la señora Weasley me envió por la pequeña y a dejar esto – murmuro con suave voz, sin hacen contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes-

Adelante Ginebra, dile a Molly que Amelie debe comer algo antes de su siesta y puedes dejar eso por ahí. - indico el señor Malfoy con un movimiento de manos, - también pídele que prepare la habitación contigua a la mía, y ponga tres lugares más a la mesa, hoy tendremos invitados, y dile a Arthur que en la noche reúna a todos debo hablar con ustedes – dijo sin mirar a la joven-

Si señor Malfoy – asintió la joven y se acercó hasta Teo que aún tenía en brazos a la pequeña rubia – vamos niña Amelie debe comer algo – de inmediato la pequeña alzo los brazos hacia la pelirroja y sacudió su mano para despedirse de todos los presentes, después de amabas desaparecieran por la puerta, Teo se fue a sentar junto a su prometida –

Como le decía señorita Granger será un placer que usted trabaje para mí, puede iniciar hoy mismo – sentencio Draco. - porque no cerramos este trato con una copa del mejor vino que tenemos. - comento mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a servir el vino – vamos Teo no seas perezoso y ayúdame – dijo riendo a su amigo, quien solo lo miro estudiando su comportamiento-

Felicidades Hermy – murmuro Luna apretando suavemente la mano de su amiga – aunque sigo diciendo que es innecesario que hagas esto, estoy segura de Harry podría ayudarte – susurro suavemente pensando que solo su amiga la escucharía-

Ya te dije que no Luna, Harry a estado muy extraño desde que mis padres murieron, y no se no quiero depender de esta forma de el – para Draco esas palabras fueron lo mejor del mundo, tanto que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.-

Que pasa Malfoy – dijo Teo acercándose a su mejor amigo – te conozco y mas de lo que te gusta admitir, y si que estas en modo casa ahora, pero debo decirte algo, Hermione no te ara casa, ella tiene principios – dijo de forma tajante el castaño –

Todas las mujeres tienen principios hasta que me conocen mi querido Nott- dijo como un lobo que tiene visualizada a su presa – y ella es una mujer


	3. 2- Me gusta ver llover 22

La mesa estaba ostentosamente dispuesta para ofrecer un gran banquete, en la cabecera de la mesa el honorable y distinguido señor Draco Malfoy a su derecha la señorita Hermione Granger, a su izquierda su mejor amigo y socio Theodore Nott y a su lado su prometida la señorita Luna Lovegood. Disfrutaban una cena encantadora, las copas de vino de no dejaban de fluir, así como la conversación, que ahora se centraba en los años escolares de ambos hombres, Teo de vez en cuando le dedicaba pequeñas miradas de sorpresa a Draco pues este estaba totalmente empeñado en que la castaña callera presa de sus encantos.

Y entonces Teo salió corriendo de forma escandalosa al darse cuenta que su ropa había desaparecido de esa roca, debo decirte Luna que muchas personas vieron en ese momento al heredero y sus joyas reales. - comento Draco haciendo que Teo explotara en una carcajada mientras que las dos jovencitas se cubrían el rostro con vergüenza ajena. -

¿a qué colegio dice que fueron señor Malfoy? - pregunto con su pequeña y cantarina voz Hermione.

Por favor, llame Draco, que vayas a trabajar conmigo, no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos. - le respondió el después de guiñarle el ojo con alta coquetería. - fuimos a Hogwarts sin duda el mejor colegio al sur de escocia – comento con falsa modestia – espero que cuando llegue el momento mi hija asista a ese mismo lugar

Pero que dices hurón. - dijo contraatacando Teo quien rápidamente se ganó una mirada de molestia proveniente del rubio. -

¿hurón? – pregunto una extrañada Luna centrado su total atención en Teo quien sonrió con malicia-

Bueno, querida. Digamos que aquí nuestro amigo tenía muchas admiradoras, unas más locas que otras, había una chica llamada Pansy ella estaba literalmente loca por Draco, tenía un altar en honor a él y siempre lo seguía a todos lados. Entonces en una navidad ella decidió que su relación ficticia debía de dar un gran paso, y le regalo un hurón, pero no cualquier hurón, uno albino de ojos grises, obviamente el pequeño ser se llamaba Draqui, todos se burlaron durante siglos entonces después de que el pequeño draqui despareciera misteriosamente, muchos compañeros le pusieron hurón a Draco – termino de hablar justo en el momento que exploto en carcajadas, Draco lo miro de nuevo con un muy mal humor, mientras que Luna y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.-

Bueno cariño, no veo en donde está la gracia- comento Luna haciendo que Teo dejara de reir y se enfurruñara en su lugar-

La tarde pronto se convirtió en noche y la pareja se despidió prometiendo que regresarían al día siguiente para ayudar a la castaña con su mudanza al cerrarse la puerta Hermione se encontró con la fría miranda de Draco quien le sonreía de forma poca calidad, el rubio se acercó y la tomo del brazo.

Vamos a mi oficina hay algunas cosas que deseo tratar contigo antes de presentarte al resto del personal- le dijo mientras la llevaba a su oficina, al entran en lugar de ir a las sillas frente al escritorio, el hombre la guio a el sofá donde antes había estado sentada, pero esta vez se sentó a su lado, y le dio un pequeño apretón en la rodilla antes de mirarla – tus funciones serán variadas, pero ante todo te aras cargo de mi hija. Una nana de tiempo completo, pero también quiero que le des clases, arte, historia, lengua, matemáticas, geografía, todo lo que puedas ensañarle. En algunas ocasiones, me tendré que ausentar, cuando sea por periodos cortos viajare solo en estos casos tu serás la encargada de que todo en este lugar funcione de forma correcta, serás la señora de la casa, pero cuando mis viajes se tornen más de dos días, deberás preparar tus maletas porque iras conmigo. Mañana mismo iremos al banco para darte tu propia línea de crédito donde semanalmente depositare una suma de dinero para que compres lo necesario esto no está incluido en su salario, ese te lo daré yo personalmente cada viernes, así como necesitaras firmar algunos papales donde acreditemos que tu firma será igual de valida que la mía, lo que necesites se ara. No te voy a pedir que uses uniforme, pero tampoco es que puedas usar cualquier cosa, tendré que comprarte algún vestido de gala porque será necesario. - rasco su barbilla un poco, repasando mentalmente la lista que el mismo había creado durante la cena- ¿necesitas un contrato o algo así?

Hermione lo escuchaba atenta, cada palabra que salía de esos finos labios, cada palabra resonaba en su interior y su grave voz se quedaba guardada en su cabeza – no Draco, no necesito ningún contrato – dijo finalmente y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- estoy de acuerdo con todos los puntos que acabas de mencionar – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Algo de esto la emocionaba de sobre manera, su conciencia una pequeña ella, con una falda de tubo gris y una blusa blanca con lentes de bibliotecaria y un apretado moño la miraba con rudeza "no puedes aceptar todo eso" – no creo que sea necesario todo eso, tengo ropa suficiente- murmuro la castaña haciendo que su minime se concentrara de nuevo en su lectura

Claro que si, es necesario, y bebo insistir – dijo el haciendo un gesto que indicaba que cerraba el tema- ahora iremos a que conozcas al resto del personal, los Weasley, es una familia, ya los conocerás- con elegancia se puso de pie y tomo la mano de la castaña, ayudando que se levantara de su lugar, y la guio por un amplio corredor hasta una habitación, que estaba totalmente vacía solo unos cuadros colgados por algún lugar pero de ahí en fuera no había nada – este será tu área designada para que tú y la niña trabajen, el lunes a primera hora estará aquí el decorador para que le digas que quieres y en donde.- ella asintió y Draco se acercó a la esquina más alejada del salón donde tiro de una pequeña cuerda, pero ningún sonido, se escuchó, el rubio regreso al lado de la castaña en menos de dos minutos, la puerta se abrió la puerta y de forma ordenada entraron 7 personas a la habitación.

¿llamo usted señor? – pregunto el mayor de todos, un hombre alto quizá un poco robusto, su brillante cabello naranja y su piel roja, lo hacía bastante simpático.

Arthur, quiero presentarles a la señorita Hermione Granger, es la institutriz de Amelie, y será la mujer de la casa, técnicamente – dijo Draco con una sonrisa feroz- por lo tanto, sus órdenes serán respetadas como si fueran las mías

Todos los presentes asintieron, Hermione los estudio, todos tenían las mismas características, cabello de zanahoria, pecas y tez rojiza.

Hermione, te presentare a los encargados de que esta casa funcione, Él es Arthur, el patriarca de la familia, y mi hombre de confianza, Arthur hace muchas cosas. - el hombre se hincho con orgullo al escuchar las palabras del blondo, después señalo a una regordeta mujer-. Ella es Molly, la madre de la familia, la comida que probaste hoy es su obra, es la cocinera – la señora, sonrió con educación. - después tenemos a Percy, el es nuetro flamante chofer- el hombre que acaba de presentar Draco, no hizo ningún gesto, su mirada era altiva y hasta presumida, Hermione anoto mentalmente que tuviera cuidado con el- Despues tenemos a los gemelos Fred y George, ellos se encargan de todo lo necesario para que la casa de vea en buen estado. - los jóvenes sonrieron y agitaron sus manos en dirección de la castaña. - después esta Ronald el y Ginebra, ayudan en todo lo que Arthur y Molly requieran. - Ronald le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida y Ginebra ni siquiera la miro-

Es un placer conocerlos, y espero que nos llevemos bien y no tengamos ningún problema, - murmuro la castaña, un poco apenada de alguna forma se sentía una intrusa-

El placer es nuestro, señorita Granger, y todos estamos a su disposición – murmuro con una cálida voz el señor Arthur -

¿La recamara de la señorita esta lista? – pregunto Draco mirando a Molly –

Así es señor, ya está todo listo – aseguro la mujer –

Muy bien, muchas gracias a todos, se pueden retirar, que pasen una buena noche – despidió con un gesto a los presentes, quienes se retiraron sin hacer menor ruido- te guiare a tu habitación. Estarás justo a una puerta de la mía, y frente a la de Amelie- la guio escaleras arriba y en un pasillo largo, al final encontró una puerta blanca, el joven la abrió, dejando ver una amplia habitación, que estaba totalmente vacía, solo una cama de doseles y un escritorio adoraban el lugar, al fondo diviso dos puerta que supuso eran el baño y el vestidor.- que descanses


End file.
